Through the many years during which saddles have been employed, most major changes in saddles have been in their design and appearance. However, no substantial change has been made in the basic saddle construction. As a result, the basic saddle construction suffers from various problems and difficulties which have heretofore been unresolved.
In particular, conventional saddles incorporate a side flap or skirt which extends from the central frame or tree on both sides thereof. In addition, a sweat flap or underskirt is also secured to the saddle tree, extending downwardly therefrom below the side flap or skirt. Billet straps are also securely mounted to the saddle tree and extend downwardly therefrom between the sweat flap and the side flaps.
As a result of this construction, a rider's legs are spaced away from the horse's side, a substantial distance, due to the thick, bulky, layers formed by the sweat flaps, billet straps and side flaps. This bulk has been found to be extremely undesirable, since the sensitivity of the horse's side to the rider's leg movements and commands are reduced.
In addition, conventional saddle construction also requires a rider to form these plurality of layers to the shape of the horse's side before any leg commands can be felt by the horse with any degree of responsiveness. Consequently, the rider is forced to expend extra effort in forming the leather layers to the shape of the horse before being able to provide the horse with the desired commands.
Furthermore, this conventional construction is extremely expensive, not only in the cost of the original saddle, but also in the maintenance and upkeep of the saddle. The most susceptible portion of the saddle to wear and need replacement is the elongated billet straps which extend from the saddle tree between the sweat flap and the side flaps. Since these elongated straps are free to be moved and flex, the straps tend to twist, turn and rub against each other as well as the saddle flaps. This constant movement causes the straps to wear.
When replacement of these straps is required, a substantial expense is incurred. This expense is typically incurred since the straps must be replaced in their entirety, and the saddle must be disassembled in order to remove and replace the straps.
In addition, conventional saddle construction also causes difficulty in the saddle slipping or twisting during use. This slippage or twist usually occurs due to the construction of the elongated billet straps which hang loosely from the saddle tree. As a result, the straps are very susceptible to movement which causes slippage or twisting of the saddle, as well as the straps themselves.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a saddle construction, wherein the bulk of conventional saddles is substantially reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a saddle construction having the characteristic features described above, wherein the elongated billet straps are completely eliminated and removal and replacement of the billet straps, upon wear, is achieved easily and economically.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a saddle construction having the characteristic features described above, wherein saddle slippage or twisting is substantially eliminated, along with the substantial elimination of all twisting and turning of the billet straps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a saddle construction having the characteristic features described above, wherein billet strap wear between the saddle tree and the terminating edge of the saddle flaps is completely eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a saddle construction having the characteristic features describe above, wherein twisting or dislocation of the side flaps is substantially eliminated.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.